Heart of Ohtori 3
by Vile-o Burwell
Summary: I know, I'm going a bit out of order, but I never really finished number 2, and then I lost the file, so just read this, it'll catch on quick.


Heart of Ohtori- Part Three  
  
By Ash Ketchum, Crash Himemiya, and Vileo-sama  
  
Chapter One: Final Duel of Touga  
  
Crash screamed in horror as she watched Ash's helicopter smash into the mountain.  
  
" NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAASH!" tears formed in her eyes. After all those years she had given up hope that SCAVS even cared she was in captivity. But her brother's actions showed her the complete opposite. Now, after many years without even seeing him, he was dead.  
  
" It's not fair!" Crash cried " It's just not fair!"  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain ran up her scalp. Touga had grabbed hold of her hair!  
  
He must've survived the fall from the helicopter! Crash thought.  
  
" OUCH! LET GO TOUGA! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Touga frowned and knocked Crash out smartly with the hilt of his sword.  
  
" That's as far as you'll go, Touga Kiryuu!" said a voice. Touga looked up to see Searing Fire, Viran, and Striga! SF's sword was pointed directly at Touga's throat.  
  
" In case you've forgotten, Crash rightfully belongs to us now!" Viran said.  
  
Touga chuckled and drew his own sword.  
  
" In that case, you'll have to come get her from me!" He stuck out his hand and a metal cage quickly surrounded Crash.  
  
Striga gasped, " He knows Ki!"  
  
SF stared at Touga with an icy stare and without warning, charged straight at him. Touga dodged her blow and fired a small Ki Beam at her back, sending SF flying into the snow. She got up quick and responded with her own series of Kamehamehas. Touga jumped and spun to avoid them all. SF scowled. He's good! She thought. She charged at Touga again and kicked at his waist. He jumped and punched SF so hard, she fell to the ground. Touga aimed a blow at her heart but she rolled away just in time. SF stuck out her feet as she rolled and Touga came tumbling to the ground. His sword fell right on top of SF's shoulder blade.  
  
" AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in pain. Touga grinned and picked up SF by the hair, only to slam her to the ground.  
  
" Striga, you cover SF! I'll get Touga!" Viran whispered to Striga, who nodded and formed a shield around SF's bloody and shivering body.  
  
" ALLRIGHT TOUGA! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN!" Viran shouted.  
  
" NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!"  
  
Viran took out a long sword and shouted, " LIGHT COME FORTH!"  
  
The sword began to glow with a blinding light.  
  
" SWORD GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Viran shouted, also beginning to glow. Then he began to chant:  
  
" Darkness beyond the blackest pitch,  
  
Deeper than the deepest night,  
  
King of darkness that shines  
  
Like gold upon a sea of chaos,  
  
I call upon thee and swear myself to thee!  
  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
  
By the power you and I possess!"  
  
Suddenly the light surrounding Viran and the sword turned black. Touga gasped in fright.  
  
" HURRY VIRAN!" Striga shouted " I can't keep the shield up much longer!"  
  
" SWORD ACCEPT THIS DARKNESS AND OBEY MY COMMAND!" Viran shouted before pointing his sword at Touga and shouting, " GIGA SLAVE!"  
  
A huge beam of dark flew out of the sword and destroyed Touga completely. Afterwards, there was a huge crater the size of the state of Rhode Island in the ground and the cage around Crash was gone. Striga finally was able to unactivate her shield around SF. Searing Fire got up from her place on the ground. " Thanks you guys." She said.  
  
" No problem." Said Viran, picking up Crash. The four flew off to SCAVS Headquarters together.  
  
Chapter 2: The Search and the Killer  
  
They landed at SCAVS Headquarters, or what was left. Crash was shocked to see the door ripped off, the roof on fire, the walls knocked in... Everything was destroyed. Striga quickly put out all the flames, and Crash, SF, and Viran ran inside. There lay Smoke, Blade, and Wings, all dead. Crash searched the house for clues, and the Titans Crescent, which was a magical pendant used for bringing dead SCAVS members back to life. She found nothing, except a small package, weighing not much more than an ounce. She poured out the contents, and found only a small ring, with a red rose insignia. She growled, and flew outside. SF, Viran, and Striga flew after her.  
  
"Where are we going?" yelled SF, worried at the angry face of Crash.  
  
"Ohtori Academy!" Crash yelled back, angry as hell.  
  
Crash landed inside, where she was greeted by Nanomi, Saionji, and Juri. Nanomi wasted no time in running up and trying to slap Crash, but Crash was in a rage. She grabbed Nanomi's arm and twisted it in a way not humanly possible.  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Shouted Nanomi, her arm broken. She fells to her knees sobbing in pain. Saionji ran forward as well, sword drawn. Crash suddenly realized she didn't have a sword! SF appeared from nowhere and blocked Saionji, then engaged in a battle. Crash pulled off the Pendent she had gotten from Damion over two years ago.  
  
" Power beyond that an eye can see,  
  
buried within the sands of time,  
  
Sage Sword, give me STRENGTH!!!!" She chanted, and the pendent began to glow. A long, golden sword with a diamond handle was brought from the Pendent. Just then, SF was knocked to the floor. Saionji slashed at her, but Crash bolted forward and blocked the swing. She fought with all her heart, finally killing Saionji. Juri then suddenly pulled out a gun! Crash gasped, But as the gun fired, a beam of ice came from nowhere and encased the bullet. Striga had come to the rescue! A figure appeared behind Juri silently, Viran. He knocked her out with a swift kick. They then left the crying Nanomi, the dead Saionji, and the unconscious Juri, and ran to the lower level.  
  
Crash ran into a dark red room. A cloaked figure stood, his face hidden by shadows. Crash sneered. "Who are you?!" She yelled, starting towards the figure. He stepped forward, and Crash gasped. It was Akio!  
  
"Well hello, Ketchum. You're back. You missed me, eh?" Akio said, glinting with power. Crash stood, staring at him. I saw him die! she thought, gritting her teeth. Crash suddenly spun as the door locked behind her. She was alone.  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: The Rosebride's Duel  
  
" Akio-san!" Crash said angrily. " What are you doing alive? I saw you die!"  
  
Akio grinned evilly, " My dear, you know as well as I do that I am eternal! I can never die! Never!"  
  
Crash paused. Why had she not remembered that?  
  
" Now. To business." Akio said. Crash gulped. Any business with Akio was bad business.  
  
" I won't be part of your little manipulation scheme this time!" she yelled. " My power increases with my rage! Eternal or not, you cannot compare to the power of SCAVS!"  
  
" Is that so?" Akio sneered, approaching her. Crash backed into the wall as he came right up close to her.  
  
" I want my rosebride back Miss Ketchum. It is you who cannot compare to the power of Dios!"  
  
Crash cocked her head, " Dios?"  
  
" Yes, Dios. The creator of Ohtori and the giver of the power lying within you!"  
  
" What does he have to do with anything?" Crash asked.  
  
" Dios's sister, Anthy Himemiya was stabbed with the Million Swords of Hatred a long time ago. Dios loved his sister very much and instead of having her die, it was he who died instead. But, before his death, Dios split into two people. The Ghost of Ohtori Dios he is today and.....me."  
  
Crash gasped, " You're...you're Dios?"  
  
" Yes, Crash, and you shall be my princess."  
  
Those words hit Crash like a bullet. Her face went blank and her memory became fuddled.  
  
Akio wrapped one arm around Crash's waist and she transformed into the rosebride, wearing a long silk gown. Akio drew a long sword from her chest and then held her tight.  
  
" Someday we'll both return to the Castle of Illusion, where Dios rests, and rule as the Prince and Princess of Ohtori."  
  
Those words were comforting to Crash and she snuggled in closer to Akio. Then, BAM! Her mind flashbacked to a far away event.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Damion! Please speak to me!" Crash's eyes were filled with tears as she held Damion's head in her lap. He was bleeding all over and his eyes were closed.  
  
" Damion! Damion please! Can you hear me!" she begged, tears falling freely now. Still he did not answer. Suddenly, Ash appeared by her side along with SF's son, Tai.  
  
" What HAPPENED?" asked Tai.  
  
" I'm not sure!" Crash sobbed. " I found him like this!"  
  
" Step aside," Ash said, pulling Crash away from Damion. Ash called a beam into his hand.  
  
" Spirit of earth and waters  
  
Flowing through us and all around  
  
In the wounded hearts  
  
Allow healing to be found!" Ash shot the clear beam into Damion.  
  
" What'd you DO?' asked Crash.  
  
" A new healing spell a friend taught me." Ash said.  
  
" Is it working?" Tai asked.  
  
" We'll soon see!" Ash said. Crash watched anxiously as Damion slowly healed and opened his eyes. She could not contain her joy as he stood up, fully well, and she rushed into his arms.  
  
" You're ok!" she said happily " You're ok!" Suddenly Damion let go of Crash, took her hand in his, and dropped to one knee. Crash's eyes went wide as he opened a black box to reveal a diamond ring.  
  
" Crash Ketchum," he said " I'd be extremely honored if you would consider marrying me."  
  
Crash's eyes filled with tears, " Oh Damion! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!" Damion slipped the ring on Crash's finger and both kissed passionately.  
  
" I'll love you forever Crash." Said Damion.  
  
" I will too Damion, and even longer.  
  
Crash's eyes went wide. What was she DOING? She snatched the sword from Akio and broke away from him.  
  
" What?!" Akio asked, surprised.  
  
" You cannot be my prince and I will NEVER be your princess you manipulating BASTERD!" Crash screamed as she slammed her sword into Akio. He thought fast and pulled out his own sword before Crash could hit him, blocking her attack.  
  
" A girl cannot fight with a sword! You look much prettier in your gown!" Akio said, again trying to manipulate Crash to his bidding, but she held strong.  
  
" A true SCAVS member does not fight with beauty but flirts with power!" Crash quoted a favorite saying of hers and kicked Akio into a wall.  
  
Akio got up and punched Crash down , " But certainly you must have some lust for love? I mean after all, Damion IS dead-" Crash screamed in rage and pinned Akio down to the ground.  
  
" True love never dies! And even if I did not ever love him, why would I fall for a scoundrel like you! It was YOU who helped KILL him in the first place anyway!"  
  
Crash slashed at Akio's neck but he pulled away just in time.  
  
" It's your destiny to be the rosebride! It's your destiny to be mine! Why do you think Damion's dead? We were meant to be together Crash!"  
  
Crash grabbed Akio's necked and pinned him into a wall.  
  
" Listen you piece of crap! The Titan's Crescent will bring Damion and my brother, BOTH of whom YOU helped kill, back to life! But one thing it will not do is spare you from the pain I'm about to send into your body!"  
  
" Guess again!" Akio said whipping out a small, colorful gem. Crash gasped, " Where did you GET THAT?"  
  
Akio only grinned and in a split second, had disappeared from sight with help from the Crescent.  
  
Chapter 4: Return of the Hero  
  
Ash lay in the rubble, deep within the mountain. his power was a tiny smidgen. He had just enough power too look around with one eye. He saw that he was upside down, cut up and bleeding from glass shards. he leaned to one side, and fell onto the soft white snow. He slowly and shakily stood up, and remembered what had happened. he smiled, knowing he had saved his sister. He limped, dragging himself to the top of the hill, where he saw the mangled body of Touga there. Crash was nowhere in sight. Ash then realized someone was coming. IT WAS MIKI! Ash smiled, then passed out from the pain.  
  
Crash and the other members of SCAVS flew towards Akio's Ki, but it moved whenever they got close to him! Crash picked up the pace. She saw him standing on the top of Ruto's castle, then sneer and disappear again. Crash stopped.  
  
"Wait," she said, gaining her breath. "How about we split up? we can cover more ground, and when he disappears, one of us will be close anyway" she said. it made sense, and they went in four separate directions. Striga neared the Ki first, was surprised to see Akio had never moved. She landed on the ground, ready for a fight. Akio charged Striga extremely fast, blowing by her, then turning and blasting at her. Striga tucked and rolled away, then stood and burst toward Akio. he appeared behind her and nailed her with a kick to the spine. Striga gagged a bit, then recovered and punched Akio right in the jaw. He flipped backwards and regained his ground, then flew at Striga again. she shot a bolt of ice, freezing him in his tracks. Akio disappeared from the block of ice! Striga turned, just to See Akio, sword Drawn, staring at her.  
  
"Nighty night." he said, grinning, then drove his sword through her spine, killing her. he disappeared.  
  
Viran felt Akio appear in front of him. he burst forward and neared Akio. he stopped. The two stared at each other, then seemed to disappear. they re- appeared directly in front of each other, then began to fight. Viran gained the upper hand, by repeatedly crashing his elbow into Akio's Gut. Akio grabbed the arm, then pulled Viran forward and kicked him in the face. Viran turned away, then pulled away his arm and turned. he had a small surprise. Viran threw a Ki blast right into Akio's face, who screamed. Viran then took out his sword.  
  
" Darkness beyond the blackest pitch,  
  
Deeper than the deepest night,  
  
King of darkness that shines  
  
Like gold upon a sea of chaos,  
  
I call upon thee and swear myself to thee!  
  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
  
By the power you and I possess!"  
  
Suddenly the light surrounding Viran and the sword turned black." SWORD ACCEPT THIS DARKNESS AND OBEY MY COMMAND!" Viran shouted before pointing his sword at Akio. "GIGA SLAAAAAAAAVE!!!!" He shouted. Akio suddenly grinned and pulled out the Dam-Ion Sword he had obtained from Damion two years ago! He pointed the sword and shouted, "MIRROR REFLECTION!!!!". Viran screamed as his beam was shot back at him, and he was destroyed.  
  
Chapter Five: The Swords of Hatred  
  
SF was flying toward Ohtori with Crash at her heels. Both had felt Akio reappear near there and both decided to fight him together since the other two's Ki was missing. They flew into the academy and toward the dueling arena. They entered the door to find themselves in a huge room filled with waterfalls, vines, and flowers. A large door stood straight across from them. SF pulled on the handle.  
  
" Oh great! It's locked!"  
  
Suddenly, she gasped as Crash disappeared.  
  
" Oh no! Crash!" she yelled, then turned back toward the door to feel a cold drop of water splash from the handle to her wedding ring.  
  
" AH! IT'S COLD!" she yelled in surprise. At that moment, the door opened revealing a staircase leading upward to a dueling arena on top. Beside the stairs was...Crash!  
  
SF ran to her but just as she got to her, Crash disappeared again! This time leaving her dueling clothes behind. SF felt a door behind her close and the floor begin moving upward. An elevator!  
  
" What IS this place?" SF thought aloud as the elevator continued to go up. All of a sudden Crash appeared again, this time wearing her red rosebride gown.  
  
" CRASH! There you are! Where have you BEEN?" SF said in relief. Crash looked up at her with a sad look.  
  
" I've been preparing for the duel."  
  
" What duel?" SF asked but Crash was silent. Finally, they reached the top of the arena! SF gasped! Right above them was an upside-down castle!  
  
" What IS that?" SF asked Crash.  
  
" The Castle of Illusion, home of the prince." She answered.  
  
" The PRINCE?" SF asked, confused.  
  
" Yes, the prince." SF scowled as Akio came into view.  
  
" You piece of scum! Hand over the Titan's Crescent and I'll go quietly!" she demanded.  
  
" I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Akio said.  
  
" If it's a battle you're after, I'm ready for you!" SF challenged.  
  
" No, I do not wish battle...yet." Akio said slyly.  
  
" Oh?" SF asked, raising an eyebrow. " Then what IS it you're after?"  
  
" You want the Titan's Crescent, right?"  
  
SF nodded. " Of course I do!"  
  
" I want the rosebride, how about we make a deal?"  
  
SF gasped, " You're CRAZY! ME trade CRASH for the CRECENT?! Inconceivable!"  
  
Crash sighed, " I suggest you make the trade SF...it will save you and me alot of pain."  
  
" Huh? Crash what ARE you talking about?! I'd NEVER trade you in to Akio! NEVER!"  
  
Akio scowled, " I hoped it wouldn't come to this Searing Fire. I challenge you to a REAL duel for the rosebride! No more playing around!"  
  
" I never play when I duel Akio!" SF said, taking out her sword.  
  
" Wrong." Akio said as Crash applied a black rose to his chest and a yellow one to SF's.  
  
" All you know are play duels. But I think you should agree. Neither of us are young enough for playing anymore!" Akio ran toward SF and slashed at the rose on her chest but she blocked it easily.  
  
" Why do you want the rosebride so much?" she asked, punching Akio's jaw.  
  
Akio cut a slash in SF's arm, " To revolutionize the world through her! It has been my dream!"  
  
" You're a sick man!" SF said, dodging a slash at the face and kicking Akio into the wall.  
  
" But I cannot accept or appreciate your dreams!"  
  
Akio suddenly punched SF to the ground, " Only a child would not appreciate what I have planned for this world!"  
  
SF growled in rage and slammed into Akio with her sword. Akio blocked it and slashed at her knees. SF jumped over him and back slashed but he blocked that too. Suddenly, SF teleported behind Akio and used a Ki beam to send him flying into Crash. Akio grabbed Crash's arm, twisting it as he threw her at SF's feet.  
  
" Crash! Are you ok?" SF asked, helping Crash to her feet. She suddenly grabbed SF's arm and with great force, sent her flying into Akio. Akio stuck his sword straight out and SF's stomach rammed right into it. She fell to the floor, moaning in pain. Akio laughed as he stepped over SF. " Maybe someday, when you stop playing, we will duel again. Come Crash." Crash began walking past her toward Akio but SF grabbed the hem of her skirt.  
  
" Crash....don't......please...."  
  
" I'm sorry Searing Fire, but I must. Soon I will be the only SCAVS member left and I must pursue a different destiny."  
  
" What?" SF managed to ask, letting go of Crash's skirt.  
  
" It's true, my dying opponent." Said Akio. " I have killed every last SCAVS member except for you and Crash. Soon, it will be only Crash. Now I revolutionize the world."  
  
SF watched in horror as Akio jumped off the arena only to land on a small platform with a door at the far end. The door was covered with roses. Akio called the Sword of Dios from Crash's body and suddenly, Crash disappeared. Thousands upon thousands of swords began coming up from the ground, all aiming at Akio. Then, just as suddenly, they stopped.  
  
" The Million Swords of Hatred stir at the sight of this sword. But they will aim at their true target. Observe." Akio pointed downwards and SF could barely make out the figure of a young girl standing , almost bare- naked, holding a sword over her head. All the swords of Hatred suddenly began throwing themselves at the figure. SF heard her scream and recognized that scream as Crash's. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.  
  
" Crash....CRASH!!!! NOOO!" SF cried. Akio smirked, " It's her destiny to take the swords for the prince."  
  
SF scowled. You're no prince! She thought. Akio ran up to the door and began slicing at the roses with his sword, trying to open the door.  
  
I can't let him destroy this world! I can't let him kill Crash! I can't! SF thought. She tried her best to get up but the pain in her stomach kept her on the floor.  
  
" Crash...." she whispered, watching through blurred vision, all of the swords hurling themselves at the screaming Crash.  
  
SF's eyes filled with tears. I can't do it.....I can't get up....I've failed.  
  
Chapter Six: Last Hope  
  
SF laid on the floor, tears of pain and failure fell from her eyes.  
  
" Why....why..." she could barely muster out the strength to say those few words. Suddenly, the sounds of Akio trying to open the door and Crash's screams died away. She looked up to see a figure approach her.  
  
" Vi....Vile!" SF forced out of her mouth in surprised. The figure smiled at her.  
  
" Searing Fire, why are you crying?"  
  
" I...I can't.....help...Crash..." SF said.  
  
" Can't? Can't?!" Vile asked in surprise. "That's a word I never thought I'd hear my Searing Fire say. You mean all those years of fighting taught you nothing? You used to think you could never love me, but we were married weren't we? You used to think we couldn't defeat Jackal, our old enemy, but we did, didn't we? You also never thought you would never be able to love again after my death, but you met Viran! And you never thought Ash would return to us! He did!" Vile sighed. " Searing Fire, you are strong, you have grown since when we first met. If you want to help Crash so badly then don't let the word 'can't' get in your way. You can help her and you WILL!"  
  
Vile laid down beside SF and pulled back a strand of her hair so he could plainly see her tear-stained face. " You are the leader of SCAVS . To have become so, you needed much strength and power. Strength and power you still have today. Use it Searing Fire! Use your power!" He leaned in close to SF and whispered, " Maybe this will give you comfort." SF closed her eyes as she felt Vile's lips touch hers and suddenly, she was back at the dueling arena. She could still hear Crash screaming and Akio pounding away at the door. SF banged a fist into the ground and dragged her weak body to it's feet.  
  
Akio turned as he heard the sound of someone landing onto the platform. It was SF! She was holding her stomach and could barely stand but she had somehow managed to leap from the arena to the platform.  
  
" Give...me...the Crescent...Akio!" she commanded. Akio laughed, " I'm surprised you can even stand! You have more strength than I predicted but to get the Crescent, you'll need to destroy me first!" Akio began approaching SF, sword out.  
  
She closed her eyes and chanted,  
  
" Power of the Sages  
  
Destined to flow through my veins  
  
Give me strength, give me hope  
  
Give me power to destroy eternal names.  
  
TITAN'S BEAM!!!" Using up the last of her strength, SF hurled a huge black beam at Akio who screamed as it hit and blew him up from the inside, destroying him forever. The Titan's Crescent fell beside SF, but she was too weak to do so much as move. Searing Fire fell to the floor and right before she fainted from lack of blood, the last image she saw was the last sword hit Crash and her own body fall to the floor, dead.  
  
Chapter six: Revival  
  
SF woke up to see a man with Blue hair carrying her outside of the dueling arena.  
  
"You... You're... M-miki...." She said, straining to talk. Miki smiled.  
  
"Yessum. Glad you're awake, you get to see the show!" He said, laughing. SF squinted, then turned her head to the side to see Ash, carrying a cloaked Crash. SF smiled, then realised they had both stopped. Ash laid Crash down, walked over, and grabbed the part-completed Titans Crescent. he took out a small quarter star that had the letter "A" on it. He placed it in an open slot, and suddenly the crescent floated into the air. SF gasped. Ash stepped forward. "Crescent, we ask you bring back our friends. Damion, Striga, Crash, Aidin, and... well SF, which one? Viran or Vile?" He asked, turning toward her. she was confused. "Why not both?" She said, turning her head to Ash. Ash sighed."The titan's Crescent has the ability to bring back only five people every 5 years. now, Who? Viran, or Vile?" Ash said. SF sighed and started thinking.She opened her eyes and gasped to see Vile floating, smilining above her, she then heard a whisper float through the air, the slightest, barely understandable. it said, "Not me.". Vile's image disappeared, and SF understood. "Viran" she said, smiling at Ash. Ash frowned for a second, then turned back. "And Viran. that is our wish.". suddenly, Damion, Striga, Crash, Aidin, and Viran stood, all in a row, perfectly healed! Ash turned. "And now, for my second wish, Crescent. I wish that Akio, Touga, Saionji and Juri are all locked away in a portal of darkness forever!". Ash stood for a second, thinking about his final wish. "I have no more wishes." He said, and the Crescent fell to the floor.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
After five years had passed, SCAVS wished back Vile. Crash and Ash had a tighter bond then ever. Crash returned to Ohtori only once, to say goodbye to her friends she made over tjhe years there. Viran and SF were married, and, surprisingly, Vile understood. SCAVS always stayed together, until the bitter end, until a new enemy came which tore them apart. but that's a different story.  
  
-------------------------------- VDB----CNH----- AJK------------------------ ----------------  
  
V-V 


End file.
